Hogwarts, A Strip Club
by Drarry Keeper
Summary: Hogwarts strip club is popular and the only senior student who hasn't been is Draco, but when a letter arrives inviting him he goes and finds something he has only ever dreamt about. Disclaimer: I own none of this.
1. Chapter 1

Draco had heard about the inter-house private strip club for a while now. Pansy had practically been raving about how wonderful it was for weeks and Blaise was considering auditioning to try and get a spot on stage. Draco himself though still hadn't been to it and really wasn't that tempted to, that was of course until he got the invitation one morning when the post came in, it read;

_Dear Draco,_

_It is the wish of a few performers and the management of the Hogwarts Strip Club that you attend this Saturdays show free of charge. This offer is a onetime occurrence and is because it has come to some more influential members of the club's attention that you are the only Sixth former of all of the Fifth form up that has not come by yet. The club is exclusively for Fourth years and up and all those wishing to see a performance must be cleared by our door man/woman. They will be informed on that evening of your free status and so will not hinder you in anyway._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Hogwarts Strip Club Board._

Draco was slightly shocked by this letter and quickly found Blaise to see if he had anything to do with it. "FUCKING Merlin, Draco, no way, you have a free pass to Saturday night. You HAVE to go, it's the best night of the week, the club's best performers are on and it normally costs twice as much as any other night. I am so coming with you too no matter how much it costs me, if they have specified that night something major has to be happening." Said Blaise when Draco found him ten minutes after getting the letter, obviously Blaise hadn't had a hand in it then.

It was Thursday and Draco decided to think about it for the rest of the day and tell Blaise his decision that evening at dinner. The whole day Draco barely paid attention to any of his classes he was so deep in thought about if he would go that weekend. The only time he really came out of his thoughts was in charms when Harry Potter had "accidentally" made Draco's book pop across the room to him rather than the pillow he was meant to be moving. By the end of the day Draco had made up his mind. Sitting down at the Slytherin table next to Blaise he whispered quietly "I'm going, still in?" Blaise's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously before turning back to his dinner with a wide grin on his face.

Friday passed in a blur for Draco, his classes were without event and his meals were taken quickly and distractedly, the only thing registering on his scale at dinner was the way the Golden Trio of Gryffindor (Harry, Granger and Weasley) kept glancing at him every so often with facial expressions resembling ones of deeply questioning.

Draco woke on Saturday at 11:30, he never got up early on a Saturday he saw it as his one true day of rest and always managed to sleep the morning away with ease. Getting up slowly he showered and dressed at his normal leisurely pace before heading down to the Slytherin Common Room. When he entered the Common Room at 12 o'clock precisely he was greeted by Blaise who bounded over to him dropping the book he had been pretending to read for the last hour when he had played everyone in the Common Room silly with Wizarding chess. Smiling much too broadly for Draco's liking he greeted Draco with a simple "Morning, sleepy one." before dragging Draco out of the Dorms and up to the Great Hall where lunch was just starting to get underway. Telling Draco to "Grab whatever things you want and can fit in this basket," pulling a picnic basket from behind his back, "and then we're off to eat in the grounds, I need to fill you in on a few things before tonight." With that he started snatching up sandwiches, pies and tarts he loved and stuffing them into one side of the basket. Draco timidly, and in no hurry, followed Blaise's example but his pace aggravated his friend and by the time he was done, Blaise was practically bouncing out of his shoes in frustration. When the basket was packed Blaise grabbed it and Draco and forcefully and quickly hauled both into the grounds, round to Draco's favourite spot by the Lake directly opposite the group of beech trees on the other side. Sitting down Blaise doled out the food and began to eat; Draco also started to eat ravenously as he was just feeling how hungry he actually was.

When Blaise had finished his second sandwich and first of three pies he turned to Draco who was still on his second sandwich and eating with vigour. Smiling Blaise started "Keep eating I am just going to start giving you a brief rundown so your prepared for tonight." Blaise said and continued at pace, "Now Saturday nights are the preferred night for everyone and as so, normally only a couple of Fifth years get in and the rest are mainly Sixth and Sevenths, though I have only been to one Saturday show cause the price is so high, also its tonight that the Club's Board have their best performers on. There are at least two from each House and they are either in their Sixth or Seventh year, Slytherin's representation tonight, I believe, is Theo, in our year, and Dominic Grey in the Seventh form." Draco smiled at this, he had seen both guys naked before so wouldn't be to bothered watching their shows, Theodore Nott was much too comfortable being straight in a room with the bi Blaise and a gay Draco and was common place to walk around naked in the morning, and Dominic Grey had slept with Draco when they had been in their fifth and fourth years respectively. Draco was more interested in who was performing for the other House's, he asked as much to Blaise but was given a firm "Not a clue, sorry." after this Blaise continued with his barrage of information. "Now you are certainly going to have to change before we go tonight, so will I but just giving you heads up, the normal dress code is sexy but not revealing, it's up to the performers to do the revealing part for the night, but dress like you're going to a normal dance club and want to look nice. When we get there you will probably be in before me and that's good, because we can't be seen as going together due to the fact I, personally, want to sleep with someone after the show and if it looks like we're there together those odds fall drastically." By now they were both onto the tarts they had brought for themselves and it seemed like Blaise had finished his rant for now and Draco only had one question, "What happens if we want to sleep with one of the performers?"

At this Blaise lifted an eyebrow but answered anyway, "It depends if they want to sleep with you, really, you put your name in a box by the wall that has their name on it, they come out as the performers come on, and at the end of the night whoever has performed has the right to choose a person from the box. Though there is another way, if a performer brings you on stage with them during a show it usually means they want you that night and normally no one refuses." Blaise finished off his last tarts just as Draco did after this and they both headed back to the Slytherin Common Room for the rest of the afternoon before they got ready to go to the club.

At 6 that evening Draco went to eat dinner in the Great Hall with Blaise, Theo and Pansy following a few minutes later. Theo at quietly and told Draco when he tried to start a conversation to "Shut up Draco, I'm running through my performance for tonight in my head. It has to be perfect if I want to advance in the Club." After this the other Slytherins left him be. Draco sat quietly and after a while looked up and around the Hall looking at the other tables trying to pick who else would be performing tonight. No-one else looked as Theo did so he presumed they weren't there or just that they all had different coping methods. Before looking back to his plate, Draco's eyes glided over the Gryffindor table and there sat Harry Potter glowing in the candle light, Draco had never seen him look that way and he was intrigued. The Granger girl was sitting next to him with what seemed to be a never ending flow of words coming from her mouth but Harry didn't seem to have heard a single one. Weasley was nowhere in sight so Draco just presumed he had eaten earlier. Before Draco could look away though Harry and Granger's eyes flicked over to him, Harry beaming but quickly looking away and Granger with an anxious smile on her face that also seemed worried. Draco looked back to his food quickly after that blushing profusely which was odd because he never blushed and he made sure he didn't look anywhere but the Slytherin table for the rest of his meal. Theo left 20 minutes before the others were ready to go and by the time Blaise and Draco reached the Sixth year Boys' Dorm he had grabbed his outfit for the night and gone to change with the rest of the performers.

It was 7:45 when Draco and Blaise got back to their dorm and the Saturday shows didn't start until 9pm, leaving the boys an hour to get ready and 15 minutes to get to and in the performance room. Both Draco and Blaise headed for the showers straight away, they used adjacent stalls and joked and laughed over whom would be the poorest choices to use as performers from each House. They finished up showering, shaving and what other preening they could do while naked by 8:20 and curtained off the dorm room into two halves to change. Draco dressed quietly pulling on his Alexander Belarnt (magical equivalent to Calvin Klein) underwear, a pair of tight hugging black pants, a soft white button shirt that sat perfectly on his pecs and abs and threw on his silver robes over the top, leaving the front open so when he walked he looked windswept and spectacular. Drawing back the curtain Blaise's mouth dropped at the sight of Draco, and at the same time Draco sighed at the sight of his friend, Blaise was wearing a completely black outfit apart from his robes which were a gentle bronze setting off the tone of his skin perfectly. For the next 5 minutes they fixed their hair and Obliviated any zit from their faces before heading out and off for the night. Walking into the Slytherin Common Room Draco heard gasps and whispered conversations begin about their outfits and he thought he saw Pansy faint out of the corner of his eye before he walked through the Entrance.

Blaise guided Draco up several floors before they reached the fourth floor where a crowd was amassing outside a large oak door that Draco recognized as the doorway to the room of requirement. Continuing forward Draco headed straight to the door whilst Blaise got into the line of Sixth years wanting to get in but who had to pay to do so. It seemed that tonight there were three lines one for the Fifth years, one for the Sixths and one for the Sevenths and the rest of the people in the hallway seemed to be younger students who were just trying to get a quick glimpse of the performers when the doors opened briefly. Draco passed by all of this and went straight to the door where the Seventh year Hufflepuff, Cody Liams, was working as the doorman that night. Seeing Draco walk towards him he stopped the flow of other students who were trying to proceed forward, nodded to Draco and held the door open for him all quickly, silently and with the utmost professionalism.

After entering the room of requirement Draco stopped for a minute and stood stunned by his surroundings. The room was the size of half of the Great Hall and Draco suspected that on the other side of the wall, where it seemed the performers would exit from, was a space just as big. Draco wandered over to the left side of the room where a bar was situated and stiffly ordered a butter beer from the girl behind the bar, who Draco thankfully didn't know. When he went to pay for his drink Draco was quickly told "It's alright sir, your drinks are going on a tab that's to be paid by the Board tonight, so your fine." Draco smiled at this and quickly went to find a spot to watch the show from. The evening was just starting up and the club wasn't even full yet, Draco suspected that on Saturday nights the club was made just a bit bigger to fit a couple of extra seats in and he laughed at the thought of the Club's Board making double the profit in numbers on top of double the profit on entrance prices and just knew a Slytherin had come up with that plan. Draco watched the door for a bit wondering who would be coming to the show that night but after the first 20 or so people Draco just lost track and only just noticed when Blaise was let in.

It was 9:15 when the doors officially closed and the club was full. It was at this time that the room hushed momentarily as the lights lowered and everyone found seats. When everyone was seated a voice cut across the entire Room of Requirement filling every corner and sounding suspiciously like one Miss Hermione Granger. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this Saturday night performance at the Hogwarts very own Strip Club. As I am assure you know if at any point during the night you feel drawn to one of the performers and wish to finish your night with them exclusively all you need to do is put your name on a slip of parchment and place it in their box. All patrons are allowed one request so choose wisely, and if you do put your name in a second box do remember that your request in the first will automatically disappear. Also we request that you respect the performer's sexual leanings, of which you will be reminded of as they come on stage, and only place your name in the box of those performers willing to sleep with your sex. And now for the first performer of the night and one of the two Slytherin acts of this evening, THEO NOTT!" At this cheers went up around the room as Theodore stepped out from back stage to a magical tune wafting through the room. As Theo came forward on the stage a voice slithered over the music, "Theo is a Sixth former who is apparently strictly straight, so gentlemen no request by you but ladies have free reign." When the voice finished Theo had reached the poll in the middle of the stage and the music shifted to a seductive song as Theo played out his role and shedded a piece of clothing every so often until he was down to his underwear which were black, tight and made everything plump and generous. After Theo the night went on with each act coming up separately, some performances stood out like Daphne Greengrass from Ravenclaw and her fan dance or Michael Oscars from Hufflepuff and his contortionist strip tease, which left him in little more than a edible cock-sock in the end but nothing jumped out at Draco and he watched amused and enjoying the show but not with the passion that the rest of the audience had, that was of course until the final performer.

As Alice Casper from Hufflepuff left the stage the lights dimmed and the voice that sounded very much like Granger's came back, "Alright ladies and gents we're almost through all the performers for the night but we have one last act to show you tonight. This is the first time on the stage for this guy and we just know you're all going to go wild for him. Sadly though he has asked that tonight he not get a box but we promise he is going to one of our now standard Saturday nighters and will have a box from next Saturday. He is happy for me to tell you he will be exclusively male property and that he will be the Club's newest one night buyer for those who give the best price. Now ladies and gentlemen the shock of your lives please welcome, HARRY POTTER!" and it was at that point that Draco's head snapped up from his glass, the crowd was on its feet cheering as the Harry Potter walked on stage as the song "Sparkling Diamonds" from the muggle movie Moulin Rouge began to play.

Harry was fantastic, his whole routine was performed above the audience on a swing and Harry swung back and forth performing acrobatic tricks in time with the music and dropping bits of clothes into the audience as he went. Draco caught Harry's pants and quickly hid them behind his back before anyone could noticed and returned his gaze back to Harry as fast as he could, devouring every last image he could of Harry Potter before the performance was over. Harry finished his act by wrapping his legs around the chords of the swing and hanging upside down in the skimpiest and most revealing underwear Draco had ever seen. It was then that Draco decided he would return weekly to the club, not because he was just lusting over Harry Potter but because it was in those last few minutes that Draco had always wanted Harry and that he would make sure he had him at least once before the end of the year.

When Harry finished his performance to the wild cheers of the audience below he smoothly swung off stage and the rest of the performers came out to announce their choice of partner for that evening and since Draco had put his name down for no-one he stood and left quickly, concealing not only Harry Potter's pants but trying to hide his hard cock which was threatening to tear his pants in its attempt for freedom.

By the time Draco reached the Slytherin Common Room his boner had settled and was no longer obvious to the naked eye, that was of course unless that said naked eye had been viewing a naked Draco and this was soon a possibility as Draco threw his clothes off quickly, scattering them anywhere and everywhere in the dorm. Once naked Draco practically flew into his bed where he partitioned himself off with the curtains and stroked his throbbing dick while the dorm was empty, imagining Harry as he went and if anyone had been in the dorm at the time they might have heard a slight moan of "oh Harry" just as Draco released his load three minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday before Draco even thought about leaving the Slytherin Dungeons and he only left then because of his classes. Blaise had returned around midday on Sunday to find Draco fastidiously going through his school work, unwilling to discuss the show with his only comment being that he thought he might go back some Saturdays maybe. Apart from that Draco really didn't talk to anyone until the last lesson on Monday, waiting outside Charms when he grabbed Hermione Granger and before anyone could react dragged her to a corner, threw up a shield charm and started a whispered conversation that everyone in the hallway tried to eavesdrop on.

The conversation went along these lines, "What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing Malfoy?" was Hermione's first response which Draco easily brushed aside with "Planning on talking with you without the whole school knowing what was said. Now listen up Granger, I need a private with the entire Board of the Hogwarts Strip Club by the end of this week, got it?" Hermione took around 10 – 20 seconds before she recovered and quickly spat out "And why, pray tell, would I know how to get you that Malfoy?"

"Because Granger no matter how loud your voice gets I, personally, know it was you who announced Potter last night and I am pretty sure the only reason that would have happened if you're on the Board." Draco smoothly answered and quickly on, "Now you don't have to tell me anything else right now because we have a class to go into but I do expect you to think on it." With this he brought down his shield charm and strode into the classroom which had just been opened by Professor Flitwick.

Hermione stood motionless for about a minute before Harry and Ron came and brought her back into the present, where she quickly gathered her senses and marched into charms.

The lesson itself went as normal Flitwick set them there latest spell to practice, gave them an object to practice on and promptly left so as not to get injured. This left the students to their own devises, where some would talk and practice, others would studiously practice and the rest would just chat for the lesson and plan to practice the spell late that same night to show Flitwick some skill the next day. Draco sat in his seat sending his pillow for the lesson float around the room lazily and this gave Draco the chance to watch Harry, Granger and Weasley who as usual sat across the room from him. Granger seemed to be filling the two boys in to what Draco had said to her and getting their views on what to do. Draco laughed at this though as he doubted either boy was on the Board and Granger would really have to decide for herself in the end.

By halfway through the lesson Hermione was writing a letter and duplicating multiple times. When she had this completed she "popped" them off with a reduced apparition spell to, Draco guessed, the other members of the Board. At the sight of this Draco smiled and leaned back in his chair relaxing slightly.

Draco didn't hear anything until Wednesday when the post arrived in the morning. A tawny owl so unlike his Eagle owl landed by his plate and it took Draco almost a minute before he realised it was for him. Taking the letter from the bird he opened it and read quickly:

_Dear Draco,_

_The Board of the Hogwarts Strip Club have received and considered your request. We must inform you that no one not o the Board knows all 13 members of it and we are not going to stop that for you. We will however concede to allowing you to meet with several members who will relay your meeting to the rest of the Board. If you believe this is satisfactory and are willing to still have the requested meeting reply by sending your conformation back with the owl sent to you before lunch of this day._

_Yours_

_The Hogwarts Strip Club Board._

Draco knew his answer right away and quickly scribbled his reply at the bottom of the letter with his Everlast quill he carried with him, before rerolling the parchment and handing it back to the owl, which was now pecking at a dish of grapes. With the letter in its beak the owl promptly took off across the hall and out with the rest of the owls.

Draco received his reply by the same owl that evening in the Slytherin Common Room when it flew in just ahead of Goyle who had opened the entrance. The bird landed on the arm of the chair Draco was sitting in and put out the leg which carried the letter. Once Draco had removed it the bird took off not waiting this time for a reply. The note this time was short and inelegant:

_Draco,_

_Those members who plan to meet with you will do so in one hour in the Room of Requirement, as there is no show tonight. _

One hour later Draco walked into the fourth floor corridor and headed straight for the already waiting doors to the Room of Requirement. Draco opened the doors silently and with his head held high walked into the Room to meet the Board members but as his eyes met who was seated his mouth fell open and all of his confidence disappeared immediately. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the room were 6 people. At the head was Hermione Granger and she was flanked by Daphne Greengrass, Cho Chang, Dominic Grey, Leo Michaels (Ravenclaw) and, the reason Draco's mouth was scraping on the floor, Professor Severus Snape. Gulping down hard to try and regain control of his functions, Draco moved forward to sit in the chair before the Board members.

Hermione Granger looked much to amused at Draco's reaction to Snape for her own good, in Draco's opinion but before he had time to recover and set her straight she began to talk. "Now Mr Malfoy, may I call you Draco during this meeting… thanks, Draco you requested this meeting and several of the Board members were kind enough to give up their evening, including this terms staff representative Professor Snape. So what is it that you wish from the Board? After you ask we will give you a general idea of the outcome of your request and then take it to the rest of the Board members, you should get an answer by this time next week. Now, your request?"

Draco sat quiet for a moment, processing what had been said before pulling together every ounce of his courage and starting, "Right, well um well, I was going to give you the ability to have me perform at the club, if you wanted me that is."

"Draco that would be fabulous, you have no idea how many requests we've had to try and get you to perform." said Hermione quickly getting the nods of encouragement from the other students, Snape on the other hand just sat quietly not giving any sign on his opinion. Draco though continued on now that he knew they wanted him as a performer, "I have one condition though, if I am going to perform at the club that is."

"Alright," began Hermione cautiously, "What is this one request?"

Smiling now and completely ignoring Snape Draco dropped his bombshell, "I will only perform with and in the same performance as one, Harry Potter."

Gasps were heard from around the table as the members registered what Draco had said and it was two minutes at least before they all stopped. Just before Hermione began to speak again Snape rose from his chair, whispered something incomprehensible to Draco and left the room silently. Once Snape was gone Hermione said quickly and efficiently, "Draco that request will have to be discussed by the whole Board and also put to Harry himself. To make sure he is fine with the prospect and hence I and none here now will give you any suggestion to the finale decision. You will hear from the Board by this time next week. Thank you and goodbye Draco." Knowing a dismissal when he hears one, even if it does come from a Muggle-born, Draco stood, nodded to the members before him and left quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco got his reply on Sunday evening, it was a brief letter stating,

_Dear Draco,_

_Come to the Room of Requirement at 9:30 tonight, the decision is made._

_BotHSC . _

Draco looked quickly to the clock in the Common Room and saw it was 8:45, so he got up from his armchair by the fire and went up to the dorm to get ready.

At 9:30 Draco stood outside the Room of Requirement preparing himself for anything after the shock of last time. When he thought he was ready he walked forward and into the room. Draco had been prepared he thought, he thought he was ready for the Board and Snape and even Dumbledore if he had been there. What he was not prepared for was Hermione Granger, Dominic Grey and Harry (fucking) Potter standing in the room with acrobatic equipment set up behind them. Harry was smiling more than necessary, in Draco's opinion though at the same time it did make him look even more adorable than normal, Dominic Grey looked annoyed that he was there for one and that it was Draco they were meeting for another and Hermione looked almost bored as if she already knew she wouldn't be getting anything productive done that evening. Just as Draco finished assessing all of this Hermione stepped forward and began, "Right Draco, it's probably obvious to you that not only were the Board more than enthusiastic, and some in the loop clients ecstatic at the idea of you and Harry performing together but Harry was also willing on two conditions and to that I will hand over to him." At this she turned to Harry who now stood up straight and came forward to talk, "Ok well Draco the two conditions which have been set on this partnership are these, the first is from the Board and mainly from the staff liaison, that if we are to work together it is meant to be strictly professional and so a member of one of our Houses or a member of the Board must be present during our practice sessions, that's the reason both Hermione and Dominic are here today I am guessing. And the second condition is one set by me, I will only ever perform shows with some element of acrobatics/gymnastics in it, just because I find it fun and I want it to be my signature in the club, so if you plan to perform with me you will need to be able to do it in those limitations. Do you agree?"

"Yes definitely, no problem at all." was Draco's reply before he even thought about it. At this Harry's smile broadened and he gestured for Draco to move to the equipment set up while Hermione and Dominic took seats on the side of the room.

"Right," said Harry "We'll start with an easy balancing beam routine and see if this will work." And they were off Harry seemed unbelievably flexible and strong at the same time for such a small and it was only when he took off his shirt to cool down a bit that Draco saw that that slim body was covered in slim, wiry muscles. The boys practiced for at least an hour on the beam, cart wheeling by each other and using one another as counter weights. It was around 11 when Harry brought the session to a halt. Hopping off the beam Harry walked over to his gear next to Hermione and through on his top and robes. Draco on the other hand jumped off the beam and practically collapsed into a puddle of exhaustion on the floor. Harry laughed at this sight and walked back to Draco, picking him up off the ground he guided Draco over to a chair by Dominic. Straightening up he told the three in front of him, "Ok so Draco and I will work as partners. Draco we will need to start practise tomorrow if we're going to have routine by Saturday, I am not missing a show cause you aren't up the scratch so you had better be here tomorrow evening at 8:30 sharp deal?" Draco just nodded before Harry continued smiling a little more intensely now, "And Hermione you're going to have to build some major hype for this Saturday, WITHOUT letting anyone know what's coming."

"You never make it easy do you Harry but ok I will try and I guess we can add a quarter more people to the norm to be let in that should make people think something special is happening but I will get Olivia onto it tomorrow, I am presuming the Board can know this is going ahead?" was Hermione's sharp reply.

"Yes, yes, seems practical. Now Dom you need to get Draco back to your dorms before he falls asleep, he's almost there now." Harry said smiling at the sight of Draco's glazed eyes and tired grin at the prospect of bed. Dominic took the hint and got Draco up before guiding him out of the room and down to his bed in the Slytherin Dungeons.

Over the next few days Draco was put to the test, in his days he had his school work in which he was to complete his class work as well as his homework in his frees because every evening at 8:30 he would meet Harry in the Room of Requirement with either Dominic or Hermione watching on, as they did their own homework, as he and Harry practiced their routine until almost midnight each night.

It was Wednesday when Harry stepped up their practice, Dominic and Draco had just arrived from the Slytherin Common Room and found both Harry and Hermione waiting for them, Hermione looking interested in what was about to happen and Harry just looked like he was about to burst in the surprise he was about to give to the Slytherins in front of him. Stepping forward his hands behind his back he looked at Draco and rushed through what he had to say, "Um well Draco it's time we practiced the strip tease part of the routine and that means, well, costumes." At this he brought the three garments he had behind his back out and gave them to Draco. Draco's mouth dropped as he saw what he was to wear, he had always known it was going to be revealing but he had never thought it would be this. In his hands were a pair of what were going to be tight leather pants that would probably cling to EVERYTHING, a black top that would be form fitting to the t and which was covered in tiny silver sequins, both of these garments had lacings that would mean they could easily removed with a quick pull from the wearer or in Draco's case Harry but none of this was as shocking as the underwear he held. They were black again but the difference was they had strategically placed holes all over them, making sure nothing became expositionist but at the same time gave the viewers plenty of skin to view. Gulping Draco looked up at Harry who quickly showed him he was wearing the same style pants and top and the only difference between the underwear was that Harry's were gold. Nodding solemnly Draco followed Harry into two change rooms that had been thought into the design of the Room that evening. Draco came out 5 minutes later to find Harry already dressed and warming up on the mats. Draco followed suit and soon forgot about what he was wearing. He was getting caught up with being close to Harry again like he did every night, it was the thing that kept him returning every evening but tonight was different, Draco knew he would be seeing Harry in very little clothing soon and it was driving him to push himself to make sure he completed the routine they had been practicing all week perfect. It was a quarter past nine when Harry deciding that they were warm enough to start practice. He told Draco that the first couple of times they would leave the stripping out of the routine but after that he stopped them, turned to Dominic and Hermione and quickly said. "Ok guys, sorry to do this to you but you're going to have to wait outside for now. We're about to start with running through with the strip included and I don't want anyone seeing this until Saturday. Sorry Hermione I know you're meant to stay at all times but at these points you're just going to have to sit outside unless one of us calls for assistance or we let you in." At this Hermione looked peeved but got up fluidly and left the room followed by Dominic a few seconds later.

Once it was just Draco and Harry alone Harry smiled and said "Ok well now that they're gone we can get on with getting you in just your knickers." And laughing he started towards the beam. Draco at this though just gulped, gave a shaky laugh and followed Harry.

It was now Saturday and Draco was fucking nervous. He hadn't slept well that night and been woken up by Blaise at 9 in the morning. It was now 3 in the afternoon and he had another four and a half hours until he was meant to be at the performance room for preshow warm-ups, the directions to the night's line up and of course getting the other performers over the shock of what that weeks hype campaign had secretly been about, him. Draco was sitting in his favourite spot by the lake, Blaise nattering something he wasn't paying attention to in his ear and watching Harry, Hermione (as he was now calling Granger by her first name in public he thought he would do the same in private) and Ron (as he now grudgingly accepted the fact he would now have to call Weasley by his first name too). They all seemed happy enough and none of them had yet to notice Draco and Blaise on the other side of the lake, well that was until Harry looked over, saw Draco looking and smiled much to widely for someone who was looking at a person they used to fight with. Harry and Draco's friendship and partnership was still a secret to the general community of Hogwarts but even though they were still meant to be fighting in the corridors, it rarely happened over the last week just for the sheer fact that it seemed neither boy could bring themselves to act out the hatred that used to past through them since starting to practice together and especially since Wednesday. And now with Harry's full on smile still directed at him Draco blushed just slightly and turned away, cursing the fact he thought he might have possibly even falling for Harry emotionally now rather than just lustfully like it had started out.

It was now 7:25 and Draco was standing in the corridor outside the Room of Requirement. He had been so worried about being late he had rushed through his dinner quicker than he ever had before and was now thrilled to find himself 5 minutes early. Not thinking of what his entrance during a strictly performers time only in the club Draco walked right into the room, head held high and breathing just slightly faster than normal giving away his nerves. What Draco hadn't suspected from his entrance was silence and not the comfortable lull in conversation silence but the silence that comes when your entrance stops EVERY conversation, even when a sentence is half done, from the shear shock of seeing you. Draco walked into this silence and knew instantly he hadn't been expected, that was until he heard Harry and Hermione enter behind him a minute later and see the situation occurring in the room. Harry was quick to move up to Draco and start to guide him to their dressing space whilst Hermione was quick to inform everyone else in the room of the situation and bat off any questions before they could be aimed at Harry or Draco.

Once the other performer's curiosity was slated Draco was able to concentrate on what Harry, whose hand was still on Draco's shoulder, was saying. Harry seemed to be going over their routine verbally, muttering his moves to himself and Draco's a bit louder. And Harry's nervous tones seemed to relax Draco more than the relaxation potion he had mixed with his drink had.

At a quarter to nine Draco heard he first of that nights patrons being let in and his heart rate spiked, Harry saw and felt this in his performance partner and was quick to move closer to Draco and start up a conversation, taking his attention off the growing crowd on the other side of the very slim wall just 2 metres away.

Nine o'clock struck hard and fast and Hermione's voice drifted through the room, "Welcome back one and all to Hogwarts's very own Strip Club. Tonight our final performance is set to shock, amaze and hopefully arouse you, it is that performance that this week's promotion campaign was about and we hope you will stick around to see it. Apart from that the normal way of the shows running will continue so please follow the procedure your use to by now I'm sure. Now ladies and gentlemen please be seated and ready for your first performer, MICHAEL OSCARS."

The night continued like this for another two hours, cheers erupting from the crowd sporadically and performers going out in order that they had drawn earlier in the evening. It was 11:30 when the last of the performers was finishing their show and as the lights went down so the stage crew wizards could bring in the beam for Harry and Draco Hermione's voice drifted back to al the ears in the room, "Ok Ladies and gents, as you would now have guessed the hype this time has been around Harry Potter but the thing is it's not just Harry the hype is around it's also the performance partner of his that is about to have their début. So now the performance tonight has been building up to, please welcome, HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY." And as the lights went up and the music began a collective gasp, followed suddenly by screams of joy erupted around the room.

Over the next few weeks Harry and Draco practiced, learned new routines and performed them every Saturday night to the ecstatic audiences that came to watch them perform. They performed on the bars, the trapeze and even a tight rope at one point. Harry pushed Draco as far as he could and then took him further but it seemed to Draco that a relationship would never bloom between them and so in the end he contented himself with performing with Harry and dreaming about him afterwards.

It was 8 weeks after they had first started working together that Harry gave any sign to Draco that something was growing between them. One evening after they had finished designing their newest routine, which would be too late to perform before the Christmas holidays, Harry stopped Draco and said "Draco, um, I got this for you and since I didn't think I would be able to get it to you during the holidays I want you to have it now." and with that Harry brought out a brightly wrapped parcel which he quickly placed in Draco's hands and said "Don't open it until you're in your dorm." And before Draco could even thank him, Harry kissed him with a quick peck on the cheek and bolted out the door. Draco was in such shock he believed later that he had literally floated back to the Slytherin Dungeons because he couldn't remember walking but when he did find himself in his dorm he quickly opened the parcel and was stunned by what he saw. Before him was a small glass case, closed on all sides and inside of it was miniatures of all the costumes he and Harry had worn so far, slowly revolving to give a view of all of them from each side. Underneath this gift was a card that was simple but made Draco swoon,

_Dear Draco,_

_I have saved every costume we have worn together thus far and put them in this case. I hope the memories they give can even marginally match the joy I have whenever we perform together._

_Yours Harry. _

Draco was quick to hide the card under his pillows to move to his trunk tomorrow but he made sure the glass case was placed right next to his bed so he could wake up and see it in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: be warned this final chapter has an EXPLICIT sex scene. Ur discretion of age is advised.**

It was the new term before Draco got to see Harry again but over that time he had not forgotten the gesture that had been made by Harry at the end of the previous term. And though not wanting to make Harry's gift to him irrelevant Draco had been attempting to find a present that could match it all through the brake and believed he had found it.

Walking into their practice on the second day of term he found that it would only be him and Harry that evening and internally he whooped for joy. Harry stood on the mats in the middle of the room looking nervous but gorgeous at the same time to Draco's eyes. Draco moved forward smiling and bringing his gift out from inside his robes. "I couldn't think of anything as great as your present but I hoped this might be ok." said Draco as he handed his gift to Harry.

Harry looked at it then at Draco then back to the gift, before he started to unwrap it a smile at the corner of his mouth the only sign that he was pleased that Draco was even talking to him after last term let alone the fact that he might feel the same way as Harry did. When he finally had the present out from its wrapping Harry saw it was a crystal vial with what seemed to be memories floating around inside it. He looked to Draco a question crossing his face. "They are my favourite memories of you Harry. I couldn't think of anything more to give than something that always makes me smile and that is these memories." At this Draco handed Harry a letter and sat quickly hoping that Harry would sit as well once he had read the letter. Harry's smile grew tenfold as he read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Of all the memories in that vial there are two that stand out from all the others for me. The first is the first time I saw you perform at the Club it was at that point that all my emotions worked themselves out and I knew one day I would want you to be mine and I yours. The second is the end of last term when you kissed me on the cheek because it made my heart skip a beat and my body shiver in pleasure. Please oh please tell me you feel something of the same._

_Yours forever, Draco._

Once he had finished reading the letter Harry was crying and Draco jumped to his feet to see what the matter was. Harry's smile was weak as looked into Draco's eyes before whipping his own and falling into Draco's arms. "I feel the same Draco. I have for almost eighteen months."

Draco couldn't help himself now he lifted the shorter boys head up to his and kissed it softly on those delicate red lips before becoming more demanding as Harry kissed back. Their tongues started prodding at each other's mouths as they searched in desperation to feel every part of each other.

From that point on Harry and Draco were almost inseparable out of class and in some for that matter. Draco would either sit with Harry at the Gryffindor table or drag Harry over to the Slytherin one at meal times and in the evenings they could normally be found out by the lake until late at night. There were times when Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Theo or Pansy would join them but most of the time they were alone and just talked about anything to each other. Over the months that proceeded Harry and Draco getting together many changes occurred within the relationships of the Hogwarts; Hermione growing tired of always waiting for Ron found Theo a very interesting study partner and they were soon to be seen together at the Club or outside of class, Ron on the other hand soon fell out with his overtly clingy girlfriend, Lavender Brown, but when he finally left her he found Hermione with Theo and to everyone's surprise, including his own he later admitted, he ran into the comforting embrace of a startled Blaise Zabini.

Three months after the Christmas holidays, panting and sweating from a show Draco grabbed his boyfriend and ushered him from the Club to the great moans of their now avid and regular crowd. Draco dragged Harry through the deserted corridors down to the dungeons where before reaching the Slytherin Common Room turned off and into a private room he had acquired the previous year after months of pleading and begging with both Professor Snap and Dumbledore. Once in the room he magically locked the door and threw up several silencing charms so that nothing they said or did would be heard outside.

By the time Draco turned around from putting up the spells Harry was already topless and lying on Draco's four poster bed. The green and silver drapings framing him perfectly, Draco moaned at the site and as he rushed forward to meet his lover he bewitched both of them so that whatever they had left on was gone by the time he launched himself onto Harry's now naked and squirming form. Starting at the nape of Harry's neck Draco started to kiss every inch of Harry's toned and delectable body. When he finally reached the navel he paused a moment letting his tongue flick out and over the delicate skin, Harry's moan at this action had Draco on the verge of dropping the act of taking his time and ravishing Harry right then. Luckily Draco was able to hold for just a little longer because it was then the he noticed Harry's rock hard prick. It bobbed just below his nose tempting Draco to taste it as it started to leak precum out of its tip. Draco couldn't help himself and he didn't want to ask Harry's permission he just let his lips cover that tip before sliding them down right to the base. Harry's jerk at this was exactly what Draco had wanted and as he continued to suck his lover's length he started to feel Harry buck into him. It wasn't long before Harry threw his head back and yelled as his load shot forth into Draco's waiting mouth. When he had finally sucked Harry dry Draco lifted his lips from the slowly softening rod and looked up into Harry's eyes one question hang between them and Harry was quick to answer it with three hoarse but desperate words, "Fuck me Draco."

Draco now didn't even consider taking his time. He lifted Harry's legs so they hooked around the back of Draco's head and tilted Harry up to just the right angle for what he needed to do. Not preparing Harry for what was about to enter him seemed to be the best idea of the night to Draco when, as he slid himself into the smaller boy, Harry let out his shrillest but most intoxicating scream of the night the pure mix of shock, pleasure and that hint of pain seemed to be drinkable for Draco. It was this scream that made Draco loose his focus and let his instincts take over. Pounding into Harry as both boys let rip groans, moans and calls of the most vicious pleasure that had ever been heard in that small room. At his climax Draco could feel his head spin and as he released into Harry Draco thought he might faint. As it was neither boy did but when Draco's orgasm sub-sided both boys fell together in a heap, panting and interrupting their desperate scramble for breathe with short sweet kisses. It wasn't long before both Draco and Harrya fell into a deep sleep curled into each other's arms.

The next morning in the Great Hall the entire school seemed to know something had happened, not because Harry and Draco sat just that bit closer as if they would prefer to be sitting on the other's lap, or because Harry sporadically sent forth from his wand plumes of green and red stars that would turn into either swans or larks, or even because Draco made all the owls bow to Harry before they left from delivering their mail but as Blaise whispered to the boys just as they were leaving the hall oblivious to the stares they were attracting, "You know I never realised a Gryffindor and Slytherin could make so much noise, if I had Ron would have been mine shagged weeks ago."

Harry froze and turned to Draco mouthing in an inaudible volume "I thought you silenced the room!"

Draco was quick to reply stating, "I did, they mustn't have held, but surely the whole school didn't hear just the Slytherins, and probably not even all of them."

Sadly though Dumbledore and Snape walked pass the two boys at that moment and winking at Harry Dumbledore turned to Snape and said "I heard the most peculiar sound last night Severus. A sort of screaming of sheer joy, it seemed to be coming from the dungeons and I was surprised to hear it up on the astronomy tower, I must say." At this Harry fainted but not before Snape moved to catch the boy chuckling as he handed the form over to Draco.


End file.
